Por quê?
by nonsense fics
Summary: A Mente Brilhante de Asgard se pergunta como ele e certa fera inculta desenvolveram sentimentos mútuos. Yaoi levinho


**Por quê?**

Acaricio longas mechas prateadas, enquanto descansas sobre meu peito… Tu, tão arisco e desconfiado com a espécie humana, por que se mostras tão tranquilo com a minha presença, tão seguro justamente com aquele que traiu a todos, que apenas valoriza o saber e a própria ganância?

Fecho meus olhos, me lembrando de como tudo começou…

Após a batalha contra os cavaleiros das terras ensolaradas, Odin nos concedeu a graça de retornar a este plano, desfrutar os méritos conquistados à custa de tanto autossacrifício… mas nossos casos eram diferentes… Tu procuravas desvendar tua própria natureza, compreender a humanidade que tanto desprezavas, ainda que fosse parte dela, e sua negação não fosse capaz de mudar tal fato. Contudo, poderias cumprir teu desígnio só? A escolha de um tutor era óbvia, quem melhor que a mente mais brilhante de Asgard para dar as respostas que tanto necessitava o jovem lobo do norte, agora sem sua matilha? Para mim, não passavas de um fardo, a minha pena por meus crimes.

Assim, a sacerdotisa declarou que seria, era a vontade divina. Naquele momento, odiei o sorriso que ela tentava ocultar sem muito sucesso. Era vingança camuflada por misericórdia, o que ela planejava?

De início, pareceste hesitar, mas havia muito que não compreendia sobre os humanos, e sobre si mesmo… Contudo, acabaste por aceitar a situação e procuravas-me quando tinha dúvidas, o que fazia a tua presença em minha casa uma constante.

Imaginei que isto seria entediante e que teus frequentes 'Por quê's me irritariam, que seria obrigado a perder meu tempo e minha paciência com questões toscas e irrelevantes. Devo confessar que me surpreendestes. Tu, o inculto que crescera entre as feras, questionava sobre o que eu nunca havia refletido, sobre coisas que pareciam tão triviais que eu não sabia responder de imediato. Sim, desafiavas a cada momento os meus conhecimentos, o meu raciocínio… a certo ponto, notei que minha soberba, meu orgulho de portar a fama de possuir a maior inteligência de nosso reino era substituída por um desejo que não sabia explicar, ansiava pelo estímulo mental… não entendia o por que, mas eu me sentia mais desperto apenas pela sua companhia, como se tivesse uma percepção antes desconhecida do mundo que eu cria ser tão tediosamente claro.

Também pude notar tuas barreiras caindo aos poucos, baixavas a guarda como se desse conta que talvez não precisasses dela comigo… Será que não é imprudente confiar tanto em mim, meu caro lobo do norte? Não se arrependerás de trair seu instinto de sobrevivência com um humano como eu?

Me dou conta agora… não fostes o único a aprender a ser humano… Sorrio irônico.

Volto às lembranças… me perguntastes por que as pessoas juntavam suas bocas. Te disse que era uma demonstração de afeto. Então se aproximaste, e eu, presa da surpresa, não pude evitar o leve e hesitante roçar de nossos lábios, ainda que teu avance fosse lento o bastante para que o fizesse. Só reagi depois, quebrando o contato e te censurando. Acaso não se lembravas de quem eu era, do que havia feito e ainda poderia lhe fazer?! Dei-lhe as costas, mas antes de me retirar te ouvi perguntar, confuso:

"Alberich… por que… por que eu não quero mais… é tão estranho ficar sem você…?"

Eis uma pergunta que até hoje não sei responder… mas que ecoou em minha consciência pelos dias seguintes. Dias silenciosos e tediosos que se arrastaram, quando eu inconscientemente esperava que entrasses, ansiava a qualquer momento me confrontar com teus olhos dourados, onde eu já havia aprendido a perceber o formular das questões que eu nunca previa. Durante este tempo, fui forçado a admitir a mim mesmo a falta que me fazias, o quanto te desejava… Obviamente és atraente, o corpo atlético esculpido pelas caçadas, os longos cabelos de prata que lhe dão esse ar indomável, teu olhar direto como dos lobos que te criaram… contudo não era isso… não era apenas isso. A beleza física se esvai com o tempo, e não é dos valores aos quais tenho mais apreço…

Não, era teu jeito direto e simples de ser, a sensação de redescobrir, de rever o mundo… Odin não nos havia concedido uma segunda chance?

Engoli meu orgulho e fui em busca de ti… estavas na floresta, tão entretido com teus pensamentos que sequer notara minha presença… tua misteriosa floresta de pensamentos. Suspirastes distraído e perguntou-se num murmúrio doloroso:

"Por que… eu acabo sempre sozinho…?"

"Porque eu sou um tolo."- respondi, atraindo tua atenção surpresa, mas antes que pudesse reagir, tomei teus lábios, de uma forma mais decidida do que havias feito comigo anteriormente.

Desde então, estamos juntos, aprendendo a ser humanos. Aprendendo que apesar de não sermos perfeitos, podemos nos completar um no outro.

Relembro do sorriso da sacerdotisa… Vontade divina… será que ela já sabia o que aconteceria?

Olho teu rosto tão sereno… inimaginável para a maioria das pessoas, ver o indomável lobo do norte assim, como se mostra em meus braços.

Me pergunto por que os deuses foram tão generosos comigo…

-----

Que tal acompanhar esta história pelo ponto de vista do Fenrir? Em breve, em Nomes são Palavras:

_'O que chamamos rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume?'_ - Fez uma pausa reflexiva e pousou seus olhos verdes nos dourados - "Como interpretas isso, Fenrir?"


End file.
